


In Memory of Robert Vaughn

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [57]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: This drabble was written in response to losing Robert Vaughn on November 11th 2016





	

“Do you ever wonder if we’ll survive this job?” asked Napoleon Solo, following yet another narrow escape.

“I do not doubt it my friend,” replied Illya Kuryakin, steering the vehicle away from the explosion behind them, before coming to a stop. “We will both live to a ripe old age, having had very long and very happy lives.”

“It isn’t like you to be so optimistic, Tovarisch,” Solo said, with a wry smile.

“The best way to beat the enemy is to outlive them,” Illya told him with utter conviction.

“In that case, here’s to a long life, well lived.”


End file.
